huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyu
|symbol = }} Unlocking Requirements To unlock Kyu you have to get five hearts on any one of the girls, with the exception of Celeste or Venus as they can only be unlocked after Kyu, and complete their sex mini-game. After this you will wake up the next day and proceed as normal. When you try to leave, however, you will be greeted by Kyu, who will tell you that she wants to date you as well. She will then add herself to the HunieBee as a datable character. Physical Description Kyu has a slender physique, with curved hips and small breasts. She has green eyes that contrast her pink, pig-tailed hair which extends to just above her shoulders. Her hair also has two decorative silver antennae. Her default outfit consists of a pink and white baby-doll lingerie with light-pink panties that have a purple butterfly shape attached to the front of them. She wears a white collared necklace with a pink choker top that has a red heart shape on the front of it. She has large, butterfly-like, translucent fairy wings that are patterned in pink, wears light pink stockings which cover the lower parts of her thighs, and wears purple ballerina shoes. Personality "Though she is very old by human standards she is quite young in fairy years. Sexuality is a way of life for Kyu and her people. Love fairies are almost vampiric in their need for humans to sustain life; but it isn't blood that they suck. As a bisexual, Kyu is often attracted to the same girls you are and isn't afraid to tell you what she'd like to do to them. She even collects female underwear because, well, she just really likes the smell."- Game Description Kyu treats the player in a friendly, supportive manner, although in the early game it is shown that she has no desire to conceal her judgements of the player's total lack of ability to communicate romantically with women. She is, however, glad to help them, and shows genuine desire to steer them right in their pursuit to improve their love life. Kyu casually flirts with the player along their journey, and also exposes her massive sexual appetite to them through interactions such as exchanging the Dirty Magazine and Tissue box with her for the Weird device and Kyu Plushie, respectively, and also through her enjoyment of sex toys as both common and unique gifts, and her picture messages, wherein she discovers the player's dirty magazine stash and implies she will be using them for sexual purposes, and her use of their washing machine to stimulate herself. When the player ends up dating Kyu, dates can be described as more of a test of the player's much-improved abilities, with an eventual reward of sex for performing satisfactorily. She is shown to have no real emotional involvement in her relationship with the player during their dates and sexual encounters and is highly casual in her morning-after greetings to them; the player's relationship with her is more of a "friends with benefits" arrangement with dates used as a way for her to check up on the player's progress, and also serve as a test that must be passed to bed her. HunieCam Studio's non-canon incarnation of Kyu pits her as The Player's boss, a much more callous, business-focused version of her with the primary task of shaping them up to be a camgirl tycoon. Due to The Player being late for their first day on the job, Kyu takes a no-holds-barred attitude towards their incompetence and comes off as significantly more sarcastic and greedy toward them in all of her dialogue. Should The Player manage to impress her by amassing 100,000+ fans and earning the Diamond Dick trophy, she will honestly congratulate them, as well as alluding to the fact that she did not think they could do it. History "Kyu is a magic love fairy hailing from the mythical Sky Garden. As a humble servant to the great Love Goddess, it's Kyu's responsibility to spread love throughout the human world. She will be assigned to your case and after helping you get started on your quest she will hang around to offer advice." In-gameCategory:Characters In-game, Kyu will appear every first time you meet a girl, for the eight "main" girls (All of them except for herself, Celeste and Momo). Her Puzzle Token preferences are Flirtation Tokens as a favorite and her least favorite Tokens are Talent Tokens. Trivia * HuniePotDev has stated on his Twitter that Kyu's name is derived from "Cupid -> Kyupid -> Kyu" ** Kyu's name also sounds like the Japanese kanji " 九 " (pronounced k-ee-u), which stands for 9. This is quite the happy accident, as her position on the HunieBee tracker is the 9th place from left to right and top to bottom. * Cupid, the god of desire, erotic love, attraction and affection, whom Kyu's name is derived from, was the son of the Goddess Venus. This makes sense as Kyu is an underling to Venus in the game. * Kyu is one of the only two characters to have a different appearance shown first rather than their default appearance. The other is Beli. * Kyu is the only character of all twelve original girls whose favorite hangout is the Player's Bedroom. * Kyu is the only character of all twelve original girls who is attracted to women regardless of the player's gender. Traits of this are shown when she comments on the other girls' breasts, and how she collects their panties at the end of the game. *Unlike the other girls, who will greet the player with something loving or naughty in the morning after sex, she is extremely casual saying, "Thanks for the sex homie!" * Kyu appears in HunieCam Studio as your guide and boss. * Kyu is the only character who is aware that she is inside a game. ** During a date with her in the "Ice Rink", Kyu will mention that the music is her favorite from the 'soundtrack'. ** She has also made appearences on both the Hunie Direct Aug 2018 and The Many Voices of HuniePop 2 videos. * She considers her last name to be very embarrassing. * Kyu's Nature's Bounty leaf bikini is made of living leaves that have to be watered. * Kyu is one of eight girls to appear in Random Encounters' video HuniePop the Musical. The others are Nikki (portrayed by Kyanna's voice actress, Hayden Daviau), Kyanna, Audrey, Tiffany, Aiko, Momo, and Venus. Category:Characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Non-Human Category:HunieCam Studio Category:Huniepop